Every dog should have a boy
by Hector Peabody
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman short stories, mainly consisting of Peabody learning the many lessons of parenting.
1. Chapter 1

**_The first of a series of "one-shots." I haven't written any stories before, so I hope people like it!_**

**_Overview: Mr. Peabody struggles with getting Sherman to go to bed, but his solution may have done more harm than good..._**

_This was terrible. I've gone too far. I'm a horrible father. But what was I supposed to do? By no means would I ever discipline Sherman through corporal punishment, but I still needed a way for him to obey to my request…_

4 year old Sherman was desperately clinging to his father, begging Mr. Peabody not to leave him by himself. Each wail becoming more desperate than the last.

_When did I even formulate this tactic. I'm Mr. Peabody, a man of science. I should have done everything I could to never let Sherman think this way. He should always feel safe within his own home… What am I going to do?  
_

**(5 Minutes Earlier)**

"Sherman, I informed you 10 minutes ago that it was time to go to bed" Mr. Peabody said sternly "Why are you still in our living room?"

"Because I'm not tired Mr. Peabody" Sherman replied, still fixated on his toy dinosaurs.

"Whether you are tired or not Sherman is irrelevant. What really matters is that I'm your parent and I have asked you to do something. This is very uncharacteristic of you Sherman, why would you purposefully disobey me?" Mr. Peabody asked with concern

"I dunno" Sherman Muttered, avoiding eye contact "I just don't want to go to bed"

"Sherman I am going to ask again, please go get ready for bed" Mr. Peabody stated authoritatively. Sherman continued playing with his dinosaurs, purposely looking away from his father.

Mr. Peabody walked over to his 4 year old son, and snatched up the plastic toys.

"Mr. Peabody, I was playing with those!" Sherman whined.

"Well now you're done playing with them, now go brush your teeth" The canine announced, his frustration becoming more apparent.

"Or else what?" Sherman challenged.

Mr. Peabody was taken aback. He had read in his vast array of parenting books that all children would test their boundaries including the rules set by their parents, but he hadn't prepared himself for such a defiant response. What was he to do? The Beagle had decided long ago that he would never punish Sherman through physical means, but it was clear that Sherman was not open to negotiation. What could he possibly say to have his 4 year old son go to his room by his own free will?

_Think Peabody, it really shouldn't be this hard to outwit a child, should it? What could I... wait, maybe..._

A small smile began to creep across the dog's muzzle. Peabody turned and began to exit the room.

"Wait, that's it?" Sherman called out.

"Indeed it is Sherman" Peabody replied, turning to face the red-head once he had reached the doorway. "I've decided that I cannot make you go to bed, but maybe the monsters will change your mind." Mr. Peabody mused.

"Monsters?" Sherman uttered, his face beginning to turn pale.

"Oh, you didn't know?", Mr. Peabody knew he had his son hanging on his every word, "That's the reason I have you go to bed at 8 O'clock, so that you're safely in your room before the monsters come out. You see, our bedrooms have been "monster proofed", but I haven't gotten around to monster proofing the rest of the apartment yet, but I see that you've decided that you're old enough to stay up. So assuming the monsters don't get to you, I'll see you in the morning" Peabody proclaimed with satisfaction. He knew that his act had easily convinced the naïve boy.

Just as he was turning to leave the room, the genius was nearly knocked of his feet by his son barreling into him.

"Please don't leave me with the monsters Mr. Peabody, I'll go to bed I promise! I don't want the monsters to get me!" Sherman pleaded, obviously having been properly terrified.

"Well then, let's go get you tucked in" Peabody cooed, trying very hard not to show how ecstatic he was, his plan having worked so effectively.

In record time, Sherman had his teeth brushed, Pajamas on and was neatly tucked into bed. Just as Mr. Peabody took a step towards the door to exit, a little hand tugged him backwards, "Wait Mr. Peabody don't leave!" Sherman squeaked, obviously still scared from his father's tactic.

"Sherman, I require sleep too, don't you realize this?" Peabody said. He began to worry that maybe his strategy had worked a little too well, but he had committed too much to this little farce he had created and it was too late to go back now. "Don't worry Sherman, your bedroom is "monster-proof", remember?"

"But what if I have to use the bathroom?" Sherman whimpered.

"Your bedroom has its own bathroom Sherman" The canine countered, pointing to Sherman's bathroom door.

"But… but… what if I need you for something?" Sherman's eyes began to water.

"Sherman don't worry, I'm just down the hall." Peabody said, attempting to console his son.

Sherman's lip began to quiver "What if a monster grabs me in the hall though?"

_Oh no, I clearly didn't think this through well enough._ Peabody racked his brain for possible solutions.

"Well Sherman, um…" Peabody nervously pondered, unsure of what to say.

Sherman flung himself into his father's arms sobbing into his fur. "Wh-What if the mo-monsters get me and I ne-never see you again?" Sherman cried, voice muffled through the Beagles coat. "Don't lea-leave M-M-Mr. P-Peabody, please don't lea-leave!" Sherman whimpered, speech uneven through the sobs.

Mr. Peabody's heart ached, seeing his son in such a state. What _am I to do? Never have I seen Sherman in such distress, and I'm the cause of it!_ He rubbed Sherman's back with his paw trying to calm him down, with little success.

"Can y-y-you sleep in here w-w-with m-me, Mi-Mi-Mister P-P-Peabody" Sherman pleaded looking up at the dog with watery eyes.

"Very well", Peabody caved "but only for tonight."

Peabody situated himself on the bed next to his little boy, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief at the temporary solution. He didn't bother to turn off the light, knowing Sherman would feel safer with it left on. Sherman snuggled up against his father clearly enjoying the company. Both having been exhausted from the incident, feel asleep within minutes.

Early the next morning Mr. Peabody was busy figuring out how to solve this dilemma. He furiously paced around his house, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

"Think, Think, Think. how do I get rid of these "Monsters"?", He muttered to himself. "Wait, maybe the answer is much more simplistic than I realized! Who can get rid of these monsters!" With that, the canine rushed to the phone to make some calls.

Sherman awoke to the sound of loud equipment. Cautiously he way to the living room. Peabody noticing that his son was awake, cheerfully greeted him.

"Ah Sherman, your awake, Excellent! There is someone that I would like you to meet. This is Mr. Walters, he's New York's best "Monster Proofer" The dog said with a smile gesturing to the man using the loud machine. The man stopped tipped his hat and continued to work.

"I've decided that it was about time we "proofed" the rest of the house." Peabody declared confidently.

"Really Mr. Peabody, the monsters can't get to us anymore?!" Sherman cheered excitedly.

"Precisely" His father beamed showing Sherman a bottle of thick amber fluid labeled "Monster Repellent". He was delighted that his simple plan of calling in a floor buffer/carpet cleaner, and sticking a prop label on a bottle of pine sol had worked so perfectly! Then again Sherman was only 4, he wholeheartedly believed in Santa Claus. Regardless Mr. Peabody considered this a resounding victory.

"Sherman, come eat some breakfast while we let Mr. Walters finish up".

"Sounds pretty fantastic Mr. Peabody". Sherman said gleefully as the two left the living room happily.

**Well that's the first one. Comment or message me and let me know if you liked it! If anyone is interested in me writing more of these let me know! Ideas are always appreciated and I will definitely try to work them in.**


	2. A first time for everything: Part 1

**I decided to upload this on in two parts so that I could update sooner for everyone. Let's me know what you thought, and PM me with any suggestions or ideas, ENJOY!**

Mr. Peabody awoke to the sound of tiny, little coughs.

It had been 3 months since the dog had successfully adopted his human son. Even though that may not seem like much time some, those 3 months had given already Peabody plenty of lessons on parenting, such as "never ignore ANY suspicious noises".

He jumped out of bed and quickly made his way across his bedroom.

_I hope Sherman didn't try to swallow his sock again._ Peabody thought to himself worryingly, having learned through experience that children will try to put everything in their mouths.

Once reaching his son's crib he peered inside to see what the commotion was.

"Oh Dear…" Mr. Peabody remarked, the worried filled words barely escaping his throat.

There lay Sherman. His eyes watering, nose running. Mr. Peabody could hear his congested breathing.

He lightly touched his paw to the baby's forehead. Even with Peabody's naturally warm canine body temperature, Sherman's skin still felt hot to the touch.

Upon feeling the dog's touch Sherman's eyes trailed upwards to meet his father's gaze. Realizing that his caregiver was there, the infant let out a pitiful, anguished cry that pulled at Mr. Peabody's heartstrings.

"Calm down Sherman" Mr. Peabody uttered shakily, attempting to sooth the baby's distress. He hated seeing his son in such discomfort.

After much effort, Peabody slowly calmed the baby down.

_What am I to do? What am I to do?... Sherman has never been sick before…_

_Do I lift him out of the crib? No, it's wiser to keep him put, isn't it?_

_Get yourself together Peabody! Think of all the medical degrees you have! It really shouldn't be that hard to treat a child with a cold… or is it the flu? Why can't I process any of this!_

The beagle began to pace with discontent in front of the crib.

_I can't think straight with my boy in condition._

Mr. Peabody uncharacteristically let out a small whine. He rarely ever showed any instinctual behaviors.

"Medicine!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed in a hushed tone.

He rushed to his medicine cabinet, and was about to open it before coming to a seeming obvious realization

_Sherman's never been sick before, I don't have children's medicine!_

Peabody began rushing to the penthouse elevator, but suddenly skidded to a halt.

_Wait, I can't just leave Sherman here!_

The canine rushed back to the bedroom and looked worriedly at his son, who was tearfully letting out hiccup-like sobs.

_How am I going to take him with me. The 24 hour pharmacy is only 2 blocks away, but I've left my child carrier at my office building._

Peabody racked his brain for solutions.

_I can't just carry him, I need use of my paws, and shifting him from arm-to -arm could put him in more discomfort than he already is. There is the… no that's absurd. I would never use that in public…_

Peabody's ears perked up at the sound of his son

"Mi-Mi-Miser Pe-Ba-Ba" Sherman stuttered between sobs

His son still had a very limited vocabulary , but those half-word's made Mr. Peabody's heartache unbearable.

_Very well, desperate times call desperate measures_

Mr. Peabody walked over to his closet and pulled out a black vest. Upon dawning the peculiar garment, he situated Sherman facing towards him, in between his body and the vest's black mesh.

Mr. Peabody had bought this "baby carrier-vest" so that he could do work around the apartment, while keeping close watch of Sherman. The father also found that if he adjusted Sherman so that he was turned into him, the baby would usually fall asleep within minutes or at least be preoccupied while running his little hands through the dogs fur. He had told himself that he would never wear it in public though, fearing he might look ridiculous.

"Well Sherman, we are finally ready to head out on our adventure!" Mr. Peabody announced enthusiastically while pressing the elevator button, looking down at his son with a smile, attempting to raise the boy's spirits.

Sherman buried his face in his father's fur, comforting himself with whatever he could. Peabody knew that his coat would be matted with drool and, well… he decided that it would be best if he worried about that later. More pressing matters were at hand. The elevator doors opened and the two were off to the pharmacy.

**Part 2 should be uploaded soon. Leave a comment to let me know what you think and PM me with any suggestions or ideas! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Part 2! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Mr. Peabody exited the elevator on the 1st floor of the apartment building. Averting his eyes from the front desk manager's curious stare, the canine quickly made his way across the lobby and out the main entrance.

Immediately upon exiting the building, the chilly Autumn air hit the Father-Son pair. Feeling the temperature change, Sherman began to shiver, meanwhile attempting to bury himself deeper in the dog's warm fur.

_I thought those pajama's that I put Sherman in would have been enough to keep him warm, I do hope that his condition doesn't worsen…_

Even though it was 2 A.M there were still plenty of people roaming the streets of "The City That Never Sleeps". Despite his intense concern for his son, Peabody couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all the inquisitive stares from bystanders.

"The stares are to be expected I suppose_" _he muttered silently to himself, "After all, I doubt many individuals have seen a dog with a baby strapped to his torso briskly walking the streets of New York".

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally reach the 24-hour pharmacy. Peabody made his way through the automated doors and straight to the medicine isle.

_Alright, think Peabody. What does Sherman require to get better? Well I need a thermometer, and some nasal decongestant, and some child aspirin. Perhaps I should get some vapor rub too… does he need child vitamins? What is the difference between dinosaur vitamins and kangaroo vitamins? What if Sherman prefers kangaroos over dinosaurs? I'd better get both._

After grabbing just about every variety of child medication or supplement that the store had to offer, the frazzled canine began to make his way to the check stand before coming to a realization.

_How am I going to carry all of this?! I need to have at least one hand free and I have enough medicine to fill 4 shopping bags!_

Scanning around his surroundings for a possible solution, he noticed a display of school bags.

"Sherman, I believe we have found our solution" Peabody exclaimed to his son, who had begun to dose off.

_I really am in luck that schools have just started their yearly session again. A standard Adult sized pack would have never fit me properly. I can't exactly say that I am thrilled with my options though. Bright pink bags which I assume are typically used by female students, bags with construction vehicles presumably made for male students. Then there are… wait I like this bag decorated with different planets! Not the most accurate representation of astrology, but it will have to do._

After making his way to the front, the dog watched as a middle aged woman scanned all of his items, slightly perplexed why anyone would this much medication. After paying the hefty bill, Peabody stuffed the items into the school bag and put the straps over his shoulders.

The wind was blowing into the dog's back as the pair made their way back to the apartment building. Mr. Peabody's stride started to become uneven due to the combined weight of the baby and the back pack. After making his way through the front doors of the lobby and into the elevator, Peabody braced himself on one of the elevator walls, waiting in exhaustion as he and his son were transported to the penthouse floor. Upon entering his home, the exhausted pooch gratefully shed the backpack and carefully returned his son to his crib. Peabody turned on his bedroom light and emptied the backpack's contents onto his desk.

_What should I do first? Well I suppose taking Sherman's temperature would help me to evaluate his condition better._

So after putting batteries into the ear thermometer, Peabody began the process of taking the boy's temperature.

"Sherman's I hope you understand that pushing my arm away while I attempt to take your temperature will only lengthen the procedure."

Of course Sherman, who was too young to truly understand what his father was trying to do, continued to swat the device away from his ears. After another 3 minutes of this, the dog was finally able to position the thermometer and heard the device beep, indicating a successful reading.

_101 degrees, that's not good… but not high enough to call a doctor yet... wait… I HAVE WAY MORE EDUCATIONAL EXPERIENCE THAN MOST DOCTORS! *Sigh* The fact that I am still in such a flustered state unnerves me…_

Mr. Peabody slowly began administer the different medications to Sherman, giving time between each to ensure that there would be no adverse reaction. Due to the poor taste of the tablets, Peabody tricked Sherman into eating them by mixing them into his favorite baby food.

After three hours of this long process, and after Sherman had fallen asleep, the canine reached for the thermometer to take his son's temperature again. His hands were trembling; Not from fatigue, but from worry. Fearful thoughts began bombarding the father's brain.

_What if none of this worked and I was unable to help my own son? What if I've made his condition worse? If I have to take him to a hospital, will they tell me that I'm a bad parent, that I'm an unfit caretaker? _

The dog shakily lowered the thermometer to the sleeping boy's ear. After what seems like ages he heard the sound.

*Beep*

_99.5! We're not out of the woods yet, but definitely on the road of recovery!_

He looked down at the sleeping baby and let out a sigh of relief.

"Get well soon my boy" he whispered softly as he leaned over the crib and nuzzled his son's hair gently with his nose. This was the type of intimate gesture that Mr. Peabody would NEVER display in public, but after the night they had been through, he couldn't help but feel his heart melt looking at his sleeping child.

Walking back over his bed Mr. Peabody set his alarm to wake him up in two hours in order to give Sherman his next dose of medication. He turned around to give one last look at his boy with a smile of admiration.

_I truly understand now; How parents say that they would do anything for their child._

Mr. Peabody laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep instantly.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Let me know what you thought in a review or PM and feel free to send me any idea's for stories that you want to see happen! Suggestions are always appreciated. If you like my work so far, don't forget to favorite and follow so that I know if people want more :)**


	4. You've always been there

**EDIT: I did some proof reading/slight modifications, I apologize if anyone disliked the 'un-proofed' version I was just too tired to give it a good proof read last night, but I know that many people wanted a new story.**

**It's been a while since I last updated. I got a few new reviews and a bunch of messages asking for an new story (I love getting feedback from you guys ;) so here you go! It's late and I didn't get a chance to proof-read as well as I usually do, there shouldn't be too many problems but if there are, sorry!**

Mr. Peabody paced awkwardly outside his son's bedroom door.

He had experienced quite a development while dropping Sherman off for school that morning.

He had finally told his son, his boy, that he loved him.

While Peabody thought that this gesture might help to quiet his restless mind, having come so close to losing Sherman during last night's WABAC fiasco, it only served as a catalyst to so many deeply repressed concerns and feelings.

The beagle had been in this unsettled state all day. There was so much more that he had planned to tell Sherman. Waiting through the morning and afternoon for Sherman to finish his school activities was almost unbearable for the canine, yet the opportunity to talk with his son was on the other side of his bedroom door, and all that Peabody felt he could do was find ways to stall.

_Maybe I'll wait for a more advantageous opportunity to have such a sensitive discussion with Sherman…_

Peabody pondered the idea, but ultimately shook his head disapprovingly.

_No, it's irrational for me to fear having an intimate conversation with my own son. _

Peabody stared longingly at the photographs to the left of the bedroom door. Photos of the father and son's WABAC adventures covered the entire wall. This was his favorite part of the apartment. He would often spend hours looking at each of the pictures re-experiencing all of the adventures he and his son had shared. Many of those trips ended with parts of his coat being singed or missing, but he wouldn't trade those memories for anything in the world.

_Peabody, you can't just keep…_

The dog suddenly feels a familiar hand softly embrace his paw.

"Is something wrong Mr. Peabody?"

Slightly startled, the Beagle turns to see his son's concerned gaze.

"Oh, well Sherman I, um… *sigh*… Sherman there is something that I would like to discuss with you", the canine, whom always spoke with such eloquence, struggled to find the words he needed.

"Am I in trouble Mr. Peabody?" Sherman's expression of concern slowly shifted to worry.

"No Sherman, You're not in trouble. Why? Should you be in trouble?" Mr. Peabody raised his brow questioningly. He knew how to read his son like an open book.

"Well, um, I kinda broke that plastic model of that military jet you were designing" Sherman looked down, averting eye contact, "I'm really sorry Mr. Peabody, It just looked so cool and…"

"Sherman, we can discuss that later." The beagle's expression began to soften, "right now there is something more important that I'd like to discuss with you"

Mr. Peabody looked down and let out a long sigh. While he had always been truthful to his son, the dog had never really his true emotions to anyone.

"Sherman, I don't know if I'd be alive today if I didn't have you", the dog's jaw quivered, "Before I found you that night in the alley, I was a very bitter person. I felt alienated by the world and held within me a deep sense of resentment and self- loathing. Those terrible feelings had been slowly breaking me down, but then something amazing happened" Mr. Peabody's gaze seemed distant as if reliving the events of that night all over again.

"What happened then Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked

Mr. Peabody refocused his gaze to meet his son's gaze "you happened Sherman. You did the one thing that nobody has ever done and you still do it to this day"

"What did I do Mr. Peabody? I can't remember?" Sherman looked sideways while racking his brain for the memory.

"Oh Sherman, you were far too young to have remembered. The thing you did which no one else had done… you looked me in the eyes. It's not as simple as it sounds. Maybe a better way to put it would be you looked 'through' my eyes. You see, everyone else I have met has evaluated the fact that I'm a dog. They look at my paws, my ears, and my tail. When I opened that box and found your eyes staring into mine, it gave me hope. You loved me for me, not for my accomplishments"

Mr. Peabody's eyes began to water. Sherman was taken aback; He'd never seen his father in such an emotional state.

"My greatest regret throughout these years has been the way that I have treated you Sherman…" Mr. Peabody began to hiccup and sob.

Sherman was confused by his fathers statement, but the dog looked as if he was about to emotionally break into a million pieces at any moment. The boy stayed silent, not wanting to risk upsetting the canine any more than he already was.

"My career was the only way I have ever gained any respect from the public. I've spent my whole life trying to look perfect and be professional. I was scared about losing my professional image and being seen as nothing more than an animal." Mr. Peabody looked down at the floor, shame in his eyes.

"That's why I've made you call me by my last all these years. I'm a poor excuse for a father. I've kept myself so repressed that I couldn't even tell my own son how much I love him; how much he means to me. I spent so much time trying to be accepted by those terrible people that I've ended up neglecting the person who matters most" Mr. Peabody raised his head back up to look at his boy.

"I'm so sorry Sherman"

Sherman took a step towards his father. The canine was uncertain what his son's reaction would be. The boy took another step closer and pulled the beagle in for a strong hug, slightly lifting this father from the ground.

"I love you sherman" The canine sobbed into the red-head's shirt. This situation nearly seemed like a role reversal. Mr. Peabody had comforted and supported Sherman throughout all these years.

_Has he always felt thiis guilty. Mr. Peabody has always been the best..._

Sherman took a moment to think about what he was going to say as he slowly unwrapped himself from the dogs embrace, still holding his paws in his hands.

"I love you to Dad, I've always felt loved. Even though it's never been said, it's always been there. You've always been there" The boy gave his father's pawa a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Peabody anymore, you deserve better…" Mr. Peabody began to frown again.

"I've thought about that for a bit. While I wouldn't mind saying 'dad' every once in a while, there are so many 'dads' out there; There's only one Mr. Peabody." Sherman stated genuinely, giving Mr. Peabody a little poke in the ribs. The beagle couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Despite his best efforts, he had always been ticklish.

Sherman gave his the dog another hug.

"I love you Mr. Peabody."

"I love you too Sherman"

**I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't decide whether to write a funny one this time or punch some people right in 'the feels'. I chose the latter. Please message me if you have an idea's for a short story you'd like to see. I love hearing from you guys and would love to hear some of your ideas If you've got any. Also leave a review/PM if you can. It let's me know if everyone is enjoying the stories, and gives me a little kick to write more (Looking back at the old reviews and PMs is what gave me the motivation to write this one)**


End file.
